Transport trailers play an important role in intra-enterprise logistics. Multiple transport trailers are combined to form a tow train which is pulled through a warehouse or a production area by a towing vehicle. The tow train is occasionally also referred to as a “tugger train” if a route is defined for the tow train, said route being traveled, for example, in a fixed cycle or rotation. Inner carriages are generally provided for the transport of material, parts and products; these are equipped with rollers to enable movement of the material. The inner carriages can be pushed manually, for example; pallets can be arranged on a flat inner carriage.
Numerous different transport trailers are known for transporting the inner carriage. Firstly, transport trailers which can be loaded with an inner carriage from both sides are generally portal trailers wherein a portal is provided which straddles the loading space for the inner carriage. Other transport trailers, such as an E-frame or C-frame, can only be loaded with the inner carriage from one side. Another important distinguishing feature for a transport trailer is whether it can guide the trailer so that the inner carriage remains with its wheels in contact with the floor, or whether it transports the inner carriage so that the wheels of the inner carriage do not contact the floor. In the latter variant, a distinction can be made between transport trailers which actively lift the inner carriage and those which require that the inner carriage be manually pushed manually into the freight space and raised via a ramp.
A trailer vehicle is known from DE 10 2011 007 943 B4, which is constructed for coupling to a towing vehicle. The trailer vehicle has a front and rear axle designed in each case as a steering axle with a steering system having a front axle which executes steering independently and the rear axle is coupled to the front axle. The trailer vehicle includes a loading space between the front and rear axle, wherein a floor plate situated in close proximity to the ground. Furthermore, a portal arch is provided, which transfers tractive forces affecting the front and rear axle together with the floor platform. A disadvantageous associated with this trailer vehicle relates to the significant effort required to urge the inner carriage onto the floor platform.
A reinforced sandwich plate is known from EP 1 792 027 B1, wherein a foamed metal material is provided as a core for a sandwich structure which is additionally reinforced by fibrous reinforcing material. It is suggested that the reinforced sandwich structure be provided as a floor structure for a trailer, a bridge deck, a roof construction, a parking level, an aircraft wing or another structural component.